


Late Nights and Conversations

by ourheroregina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: Raquel and Sergio discuss their future.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Late Nights and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @wicked_lisboa on twitter for beta reading this short story!

Raquel isn’t a smoker – at least that’s what she tells herself. She smokes only when she’s extremely stressed or in a social situation. It’s been more than a year since she’s had her last cigarette, and now that her life in Palawan has calmed down, she thought that she might never need one again.

But today, oh, today she looked through all of her stuff until finally, _finally_ she found a pack of cigarettes she always keeps in the back of her closet just in case and lit it up right in the bedroom.

One cigarette wasn’t enough to ease her nerves, so after putting Paula to bed, she poured herself a glass of red wine, curled up on the chair in the porch in front of the rustling waves, and lit up another cigarette. It was only after she’d poured herself a second glass and lit up the third cigarette that her anxiety eased a bit.

“Did something happen?”

Sergio’s voice snaps Raquel out of her bubble and makes her turn around to look over her shoulder. He’s standing in the doorway already in his pajamas, and when Raquel motions for him to come closer, he does, sitting down on the chair beside her.

Raquel puts out her cigarette and throws it into the ashtray. Taking a gulp of her wine, she turns to the coast, away from Sergio’s piercing gaze, and says, “I thought I was pregnant.”

Sergio chokes on his own saliva at her words, his eyes turning wide. “I thought you were on the pill.”

“Sometimes birth control fails,” Raquel shrugs, not taking her eyes off of the horizon. “I took the test a few hours ago.”

It takes Sergio a moment to wrap his head around the news, and then he asks, carefully, “Are you pregnant?”

“No.”

Even without looking at him, Raquel can feel him letting out a breath he was holding, his body relaxing into the chair. She hums quietly, taking another sip of her wine, realizing that she was right about his reaction – he’s just as relieved as she is.

“We’ve never talked about it,” Raquel says after a moment of silence, finally turning to look at him. “We’ve never talked about children.”

“We haven’t,” Sergio nods and then unconsciously pushes his glasses up his nose. “Do you want another child?”

“Do you?”

“I asked first.”

Raquel sighs and turns away from him, focuses on the darkening sky and admits, “No, I don’t want another child. Do you?”

“No,” his reply is immediate, and Raquel can clearly hear the relief in his voice again.

“Why?” she asks, despite herself. “I’m just curious.”

“I’ve never imagined myself with a partner, so having a child was out of question. I’ve always felt like I’m too awkward for that. Plus, I like when my things and everything else is in order, and children are so messy.” Sergio clears his throat then, adds, “However, I think I’m becoming some sort of a parental figure to Paula, and that’s more than I’ve ever dreamed of having, but I’m happy with that.”

Raquel smiles at him and stretches her hand to take his. “You’re wonderful with Paula, cariño,” she assures him. Even though it’s been months since they started living together, Raquel still notices how anxious he sometimes gets around Paula.

“And you, why don’t you want another child?” Sergio asks as Raquel lets go of his hands.

“Everything changed between me and Alberto after Paula was born. My marriage fell apart and the true hell began.”

“You know I would never-“ Sergio interrupts her, making Raquel smile sadly.

“I know, Sergio,” she assures him and then turns to look to the beach again. “But there’s still this little voice in my head, you know. That’s not the only reason, though. I’m over forty; it’s a risky age to have a child. Also, you were sick as a child, so I’m pretty sure that due to my age and your illness, something terrible would happen.”

“You’re probably right,” he agrees with a nod of his head.

Feeling completely calm for the first time that day - she is so relieved to have the conversation that terrified her for months out of the way, - Raquel finishes her wine before climbing from her chair to Sergio’s. There’s barely enough space for the both of them, but nevertheless she curls beside him while he wraps his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

Before the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the warmth of Sergio’s embrace lulls her to sleep, Raquel manages to whisper “I’m so glad we’re on the same page.”

The last thing she hears that night is Sergio's hum of response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you did! :)


End file.
